It's time to play
by DaisyOak101
Summary: You anxiously wait for Seven to arrive at the apartment and you can't help but wonder what it will actually be like to meet the famous God 707. What you hadn't anticipated was Unknown breaking in, fulfilling his promise to take you to paradise. He wants to play a game, a game that unfortunately involves all of the RFA members and you are the key to their salvation.
1. Chapter 1

**It's time to play**

DaisyOak101

 **Summary** :

You anxiously wait for Seven to arrive at the apartment and you can't help but wonder what it will actually be like to meet the famous God 707. What you hadn't anticipated was Unknown breaking in, fulfilling his promise to take you to paradise. He wants to play a game, a game that unfortunately involves all of the RFA members and you are the key to their salvation.

 **Notes** :

When I first played mystic messenger I felt like a teenage school girl, bashful and giddy with the characters I played. As time went on however I became truly addicted, fascinated by the continuous plots and the depth of angst riddled between the character stories. I decided to write my first mystic messenger story.

Warnings – this story does contain violence/abuse, drugs, self harm, sexual and the possibility of M/M in the future. I take trigger warnings very seriously and do not want to cause conflict to any readers that have suffered with similar situations. Please be warned before future reading.

Spoilers of character plots are ensured, including Seven's real name.

 **Chapter 1 ~ Every second counts**

You stared at your phone with an incredulous expression, fingernails firmly clenched between your teeth as your heart continued to thrum with anticipation. The announcement of living with a bomb all this time made your insides squirm and you couldn't help but shift your gaze around the room warily. Never in your wildest dreams did you ever imagine yourself in such an insane situation. The fact that you had even willingly followed a complete stranger's instruction over a lost phone…

A _phone_.

Of course your instincts had screamed for you to leave as soon as you had stood in front of Rika's apartment. You couldn't however shake off the feeling of being watched that first day, skin crawling as you denied seeing the passcode lock to Unknown. Alarm bells had clanged loudly at the back of your skull, tongue thick and silent as you continued to stare down at your smudged screen.

The fact that this Unknown character had almost seemed reluctant to believe you confirmed your stupidity, your pure gullibility in helping a stranger. Just because he showed you a sweet little photo of himself didn't mean this wasn't a dangerous situation and you had mentally cursed yourself. You had brushed it off as a joke and awkwardly shifted your attention back to the apartment with a reluctant sigh.

You had hoped for someone to be home as you hesitantly knocked on the door, palms growing sweaty as this 'Unknown' character suggested for you to oh so casually walk in. The hallway had been deserted, a chill that had seeped through your skin and wrapped round your bones. It had been enough to drive you forward, fingers clumsily puncturing the code and almost toppling over your own feet in your haste. You had intended to phone the police after confirming the apartment was empty, you had good intentions to correct your incredibly stupid error…that was until the app on your phone had blared to life.

It had been insane, the shower of different personalities almost dazing you as they continued to flood the chat room with questions. Honestly, you had thought the app would be some sort of social network and a way to maybe talk to someone new. You had never intended to join a secret organization and how could you refuse under such uncomfortable circumstances? After all it was true, you did technically break into someone's apartment and the last thing you wanted was a criminal record.

And not to mention how Jumin could be eerily intimidating.

It had truly been a surreal experience getting to know them over the past seven days and you couldn't help but feel the friendship blossom. It had been addictive, your hands constantly flickering through the notifications, your heart thrumming in excitement as you accepted each phone call and feeling an overwhelming self-accomplishment as their new party coordinator. Yes, of course it was bizarre and stressful at times as you contemplated each party guests response, but you always liked a challenge. It had worked out rather nicely anyway being a freelance writer, moments to fill the gaps between your writing and illustrations.

You were never one for staying put, leg bouncing up and down impatiently every time you found yourself with nothing to do. It was something you had confessed to Seven on one of your phone calls, a blush seeping across your cheeks as he laughed and jested at your habits.

Seven…

He was on his way.

Snapping out of your thoughts, you immediately found yourself pacing the apartment as your fingers tapped away a response in the chat. You was panicking inside, a sense of dread crawling up your spine as you faked confidence and reassurance to the group. There was no point showing them how you really felt, it wouldn't change the situation you was suddenly in.

You couldn't help but feel comforted by the flurry of concerned texts from him, his words layered with reassurance as he raced to save you. The affection hidden between the lines left a warm fuzzy sensation that seeped through your veins like honey. Running a hand through your hair, you wonder what it would be like to actually meet him in person. There was no denying the feelings you had for him, a flower that quickly shot through the earth and blossomed before your eyes. Just the sound of his voice made your lips twitch into a grin, the way he playfully cooed down the phone and laughed.

You could imagine your old friends scoffing, shaking their heads in disbelief over how you fell for someone over the internet, someone you had never met. It made you laugh out loud suddenly, a hysterical giggle that bubbled from you chest as you continued to pace the room. It was a weird situation that involved two weird people and in some _weird_ way it made complete sense to you. Seven could awkwardly brush it off in the chat room, but there was no denying the connection you both had.

He was always on your mind and to know you were always on his made your fist pump in the air with victory.

You perched yourself at the end of the bed, leg bouncing as you stared around the room. Knitting your fingers in the bedsheets, you couldn't help but glance around once more as if you could spot the bomb yourself. Just thinking of how many lives were at risk in the building alone sent a shudder through your spine and you couldn't stop the ball of anxiety slithering back to life with full force.

Bringing your knees up, you quietly rest your head between them and try to breathe. Small puffs of air rattle through your lungs and it makes you gasp, eyes shutting tightly as you fought the panic attack that threatened to swallow you whole. You needed to remain calm, you desperately wanted to be able to look up and smile reassuringly whenever Seven came barreling through. What did Jumin say? Suppress your emotions…

It was only until the glaring sun slowly dipped behind tall buildings did you finally find your bearings, your body slouched and calm. Seven had confirmed he wasn't far now and you couldn't help but chew your bottom lip in contemplation. Another bad habit, maybe something that he would find endearing, something to point out and laugh at. Fingers nervously tapping on your phone, you find yourself staring at one of his 'selfies' and admire the wide grin splayed across his features. There was something unique about his eyes, the way they glimmered like molten gold filled with mischief. They were playful, a complete mirror of his personality and you couldn't stop the excitement rise inside your chest.

'The special security system will be acti- acti- act…act..'

You feel yourself stiffen, arms tightening around your legs and eyes snapping open at the sudden robotic announcement. Was Seven messing around with the system already? Hope washed over your senses at the thought of him standing outside and you stumbled to your feet with enthusiasm. The feeling died at the sound of glass shattering, your body physically spasming at the blood curdling sound.

You felt your head slowly turn to the source.

You watched with horror at the sight of long slender hands gripping the window frame, a dark figure slowly hoisting themselves up. At first you stared in bewilderment, the cold breeze ghosting across your skin and you shuddered at the contrast.

"Gosh…I didn't plan on making a sound. I suppose I failed on that," the figure muttered quietly, a slight gleeful giggle escaping his lips as he leaned across the broken frame. Mint green eyes peeked through a veil of thick white hair, face half concealed by a black mask and you could tell he was smiling as his gaze settled on you. "Hey miss, just stay there. You'll hurt your feet if you step on glass. I'm climbing over the window."

You watched black boots crunch noisily against the wooden floor and your eyes trailed back up to the stranger that stood proudly in your room. Tipping his head to one side, he peered at you with an intense look that made you squirm.

"Hello? Know who I am?" His voice had grown giddy, fingers twitching by his side as his other hand laid delicately against his chest. You swallowed nervously as he moved forward, the dominating look in his eyes jolting you back further into the room.

"The hacker," you breathed quietly, heart thudding painfully against your rib cage. His leather jacket slid down from his shoulder as he took another step and it took you a second to realize it was the same symbol from the spam email. Thick black lines shaped into an eye stared back at you unblinking and you felt your knees wobble.

"Smart lady," he purred with pleasant surprise, "you might be able to understand me then. Wow, it feels so strange to see it like this." You watched the hacker's mint eyes sweep across the apartment before landing back on you. The sound of glass crunched once more and you took a tentative step back, hand sweeping against the bedsheets behind you for your phone.

"Do you know that?"

You froze at the question, trembling fingers pausing on their quest as the hacker continued to ramble. His voice was distorted behind the mask, an eerie noise that made your hair stand on end. He was waiting for you to acknowledge him and you felt the silence slowly suffocate you. You cleared your throat awkwardly and slowly sat back down on the bed, hands reaching further behind you as you remained eye contact.

"I'm the one who first talked to you about the missing phone. I left that strange message a couple days ago…And I'm the one who sent that email," he preened under your full attention, his long slender finger running across the rim of his mask. You leaned back and hesitantly nodded as the hacker took the stage he seemed to desperately desire.

"How was that email I sent? It is an invitation," he whispered feverishly as if he was telling a grand secret. "Our paradise, where everyone is happy. Magenta of hopes and dreams. I've come to take you there…The RFA is only filled with false hope," he brought himself closer to you, boots crunching dangerously louder that made your heart sink to the bottom of your stomach. Slowly, you brought your knees up on the bed and scooted back against the covers. His hand shot out and snatched at your ankle with lightening speed causing a shriek to tumble from your lips.

"Especially those men named V and Luciel, they are all lying," he continued, pulling your body back to the edge of the bed. His warm breath danced across your face that caused a shudder to ripple down your spine. He looked wistful, strands of messy white hair fluttering against his brow as he leaned down to pin you with a penetrating look. You shook your head in panic, his words sliding over you as you struggled to take in his words. "I will explain everything once we get to Magenta."

Then it hit you.

"What are you talking about? I'm not going anywhere," you bit out, but even to you your voice sounded small. The hacker suddenly giggled, voice full of delight and eyes crinkling as he smiled behind the mask.

"Sorry, but you don't have any say. You entered the RFA because of me. And thanks to me, you'll be able to get out, you may not understand this now…but this is all for us to live in heaven. You will be happy in the end too," he lifted his hand and you watched long fingers hover above your cheek. He paused however, fingers shaking before lifting them to peel down the mask that hid his features. Lips curling into a lazy smile, he sighed in pleasure before tightening his grip around your leg.

"I'm not going anywhere," you suddenly screamed and felt your voice echo against the walls. "Seven! Help me!" You whimpered as sharp nails dug into your flesh and felt him yank your leg with a sickly pop. You felt yourself thud back into the covers, tears prickling your eyes as he slammed a hand down onto your mouth with an ear splitting slap.

"I expected you to resist…but you yelling out that filthy name is making me go insane," he hissed venomously. The wistful expression he held only moments before had vanished into thin air, only to be replaced with fury. You felt the heat of his words lick at your skin, mint green orbs narrowing dangerously."Why are you calling out that name? He will not come. Even if he does, he's already too late. I will cleanse you of false faith, and show you true paradise."

You felt adrenaline slosh through your veins like acid and with new strength you brought your knee up with a crack. You grimaced at the sound of his bottom jaw colliding against teeth and managed to scramble over to the other side of the bed. The hacker cursed loudly, both hands clutching at his face and you watched the tsunami of rage flush against his cheeks. Without missing a beat you managed to snatch the lamp off the bedside table and hurled it into his direction before speeding through the kitchen.

You skidded across the room, hip slamming against the cabinet with a thud before slapping against the cold floor. Whipping your head up from the tiles you blearily realize that you had in fact managed to cut your feet on the glass after all. It almost made you laugh, hysterical panic clawing on your insides before hastily clambering back up. You then heard him, his boots quietly walking against the floor boards that made your breath hitch. Your body sprung to life as his footsteps suddenly slammed into a sprint and you clambered out into the hall with a scream.

You threw yourself against the door, hands yanking at the handle that refused to respond with nothing more than dull clicks. It dawned on you that it was locked, the security system in place activated. With a muffled whimper you spun in time to narrowly miss the hacker's swiping hands, ducking under his arm to sprint back down the hall. You careened into the kitchen once more, yanking the kitchen draw out with a loud clatter onto the floor.

Dropping to your knees you grasped for the knife that glinted in the light, your hand tightly holding onto the handle as the hacker hurled himself on top of you. You wheezed at the heavy impact, his long calloused fingers snaking into your hair and you felt him abruptly slam your head against the floor. With a cry you felt him tighten his grip to state his dominance, once more slamming your head back down with a crack that resonated against your ears. You heaved a sob, your grip dropping your only weapon with a loud clang against the bloodied tile.

" There's a good girl," he whispered against your ear, "naughty little thing aren't you? I have to say I didn't expect that." You could feel his heart beating furiously against your back as he pressed his weight down on you, a quiet chuckle vibrating against your skin. "Here I thought you was going to be this little princess," he purred, fingers twisting painfully against your scalp. You gurgled slightly, the metallic taste filling the gaps of your gums and you spluttered.

His free hand came round to stroke your cheek, his nail catching a fat tear that rolled down towards your bloodied lips. With a feral growl that even surprised you, you managed to sink your teeth down on the offending digit. You felt him wrench your head back awkwardly and felt strands of your own hair painfully pop out in his ferocious grip.

"My patience is running out," he spat angrily before letting go and he watched your head drop down with a thud. Snatching up your arms he twisted, smiling at the loud gasp that whooshed out between your clenched teeth. You tried to wriggle but it was futile. All the adrenaline had left you, every ounce of strength had been sapped from your bones as you laid defeated under his grasp. You felt his hands shift, your wrists pinned in one and you could hear the hacker searching through his pockets as he sat up.

You sobbed, gasping deep breaths as your head throbbed from his earlier assault. Your stomach twisted, saliva building up at the back of your throat and you tried to will your body from emptying itself. Glancing to the side you couldn't help but stare at the knife, the way it taunted so close to you and you felt your fingers twitch beneath his grip.

"Tempting isn't it? I know what your staring at," he cooed gently, leaning back down against your shuddering back with a content sigh. "Play time is over now Princess. I told you that I would come back for you. Unlike Luciel, I always keep my promises."

You barely felt the needle point slide into the crook of your neck and whimpered as he injected the cold fluid into your body. His breath hovered against the curve of your ear and you watched the syringe drop to the floor with a clatter that made you grimace. He breathed you in, his nose burying into the back of your head that caused you to release another fit of sobs. You both stayed like that, your cries trickling to a stop as the world began to grow fuzzy at the edges of your vision. You couldn't tell how long you had been confined to the kitchen floor, feeling your muscles slowly sag in exhaustion.

"There's a good girl," he quietly repeated and you felt him turn you over. Your limbs fell uselessly by your side, legs sprawled out beneath him. Mint green eyes stared down at you, the corner of his lips curling into a rueful smile as you numbly blinked through thick lashes. You watched him pull out your phone deep within his pocket, waving it slowly in front of your face with a childlike giggle.

"It's show time and guess who's the star?" He tapped his finger against your nose almost affectionately.

"You are," he sang with delight, the flash of the camera blinding you.


	2. Thank you

**It's time to play**

DaisyOak101

 **Summary** :

You anxiously wait for Seven to arrive at the apartment and you can't help but wonder what it will actually be like to meet the famous God 707. What you hadn't anticipated was Unknown breaking in, fulfilling his promise to take you to paradise. He wants to play a game, a game that unfortunately involves all of the RFA members and you are the key to their salvation.

 **Notes** :

Seven is running out of time and you are desperate to escape.

Warnings – this story does contain violence/abuse, drugs, self harm, sexual and the possibility of M/M in the future. I take trigger warnings very seriously and do not want to cause conflict to any readers that have suffered with similar situations. Please be warned before future reading.

Spoilers of character plots are ensured, including Seven's real name.

.

 **Chapter 2 ~ Thank you**

.

His feet slapped harshly against the pavement, bag swinging violently against his hip as he continued to run through the busy streets. Civilians eagerly jumped out the way of his path, their startled yelps lost in the roar of traffic and city life. He could feel his lungs burning with each frantic step and all he could think of was you. Seven was running out of time and he could feel it slipping between his fingertips like fine grains of sand. It infuriated him at how long it was taking him but he had no choice but to take precautions. The agency could be perusing him now for all he knew and the last thing Seven wanted was to lead them to Rika's apartment.

You were already in enough danger because of him.

He almost stumbled over his own feet as he skidded around the corner and finally recognized the friendly neighborhood. The road was abandoned, street lights casting its yellow glow that faintly reminded Seven of an old thriller he had once watched. Darting a cautious eye over his shoulder, the red head finally stopped in front of the building and wheezed.

Snatching his phone deep within his pocket he hurriedly called you, heart thudding painfully at each ring that echoed against his ear. He imagined you nervously pacing the apartment, eyes wide and filled with fear over the bomb.

A nervous tremble crawled up his spine at the prospect of meeting you in person, dread feeling heavy at the pit of his stomach. Would you gaze upon him with betrayal in your eyes? You had seemed so confident in him through the messenger, your words laced with reassurance that he simply did not deserve. They were too sugary sweet for his bitter tongue and yet he couldn't help but greedily drink them in.

Slamming his hand against the elevator button, he fidgeted and stumbled through the doors. You wasn't answering his calls. You had never missed his phone calls. He tried again, swinging his bag to the floor with a soft thud and cursed loudly at the sound of your voicemail. It wasn't even your voice, a robotic messenger cheerfully asking for him to leave a message after the beep. Seven needed to hear you, he needed to hear the soft lull of your voice and the way you breathed so quietly against the receiver. It was those moments that he secretly treasured, his mind racing to memorize the way you laughed and hummed politely.

"No," he breathed quietly to himself, "burn the bridge agent Seven. You need to focus, you need to fix this. You can't get attached." He watched with a baffled expression as the signal dropped, his phone utterly useless in his hand. Something wasn't right, he could feel it lancing up his spine and blaring at the base of his skull. The soft background music wasn't helping his headache and with a snarl Seven tapped the elevator button impatiently.

The red headed hacker swayed as the elevator jolted and came to an abrupt stop. Sliding his glasses back up his nose, Seven stared up at the glowing floor number and watched the light flicker. With a furrowed brow he turned to the panel and fingered the alarm button.

It didn't take a genius to realize the line wasn't responding.

He was trapped.

"Are you kidding me? What the hell," he roared, anger flushing against his cheeks as panic began to claw tightly against his chest. Dropping to his knees with a thud, Seven began to assemble through his bag and snatched out the small toolset he had packed. Years of blood, sweat and tears had taught him never to go without a screwdriver on his missions. With a muttered oath he began to pull the panel apart, fingers carefully tugging through the wires that spilled out. Seven paused however at the sight before him, shoulders stiffening and mouth dropping open.

The wires had already been cut.

Music blared to life, the volume rising painfully against his ears. With a grimace Seven continued to pull colourful cords, fingers trembling as he sought for his freedom. He had been tricked and no doubt it was the dreaded hacker that crashed through his security walls. Sweat trickled down his temple as he continued to fumble, teeth clenched tightly and eyes narrowed in concentration. What if the hacker was looming near the apartment? The security system would have automatically locked the door but who knew what had been altered. What if the hacker tried to lure you out?

"I'm coming MC," he whispered softly, "I won't let him get you."

.

.

.

.

Burning tobacco invaded your senses, a chill sweeping across your face that caused your eyes to flutter. Your head rolled to the side and the world blurred past you at an alarming speed. Licking your lips you could feel the dried flakes of blood, the metallic taste bursting against your taste buds. It took everything in you to prevent yourself from retching, tongue sliding against your teeth and aching gums. A dull ache shimmered across your features and you groaned in response, temple pulsing in retaliation.

"You shouldn't be awake yet."

You jolted, head heavily swinging to the hacker besides you. He didn't bother to spare you a glance, body hunched forward and eyes narrowed on the road ahead. His teeth was grinding, hands trembling on the wheel as trees whizzed past. It slowly dawned on you that you was in a car, eyes widening as you tried to drink in your surroundings all at once. You didn't know where you were, there was no way to figure out which direction you had left the apartment. The road was deserted, the pavement illuminated by the car's headlights and you winced at the brightness.

You were no where near the city.

Eyes dragging down to the blanket wrapped around you, it didn't take long for you to realize your hands were bound underneath. No one would have suspected that you were a kidnapped victim, slumbering away peacefully in the passenger seat. Your legs were free, toes curling as you hesitantly stretched.

"I wouldn't bother trying anything stupid," he bit out before chewing heavily on his bottom lip. You groggily stared at him, eyes trailing down his face that blurred at the edges. White strands of hair fell over mint orbs, pupils dilated wide as he navigated the vehicle. You couldn't stop yourself from staring and felt your mouth drop open slightly.

"S-seven?"

The car screeched, your head thudding against the window as your kidnaper sharply turned the car. A whimper escaped your lips as the graveled road disappeared and was replaced by a beaten track in the woods. The car roared to life and you felt your body press back into the chair. Fear pumped through your veins like ice and you flinched violently. The vehicle abruptly halted with a loud wail and you felt the seat belt dig painfully against your collarbone.

"What did you just call me?" He hissed quietly, rage laced sharply beneath his voice. The hacker spun round to finally face you, features pale and tight with fury. "Don't you ever call me that again, do you hear me? It's not even a real name and you dare to use it in my presence. I told you what happens when you use that filthy name!"

Long fingers reached to pinch your chin, forcing you to meet his fearsome gaze. You shuddered, stomach twisting painfully and you felt your throat tighten. With borrowed courage you managed to yank your face away from his grasp and attempted to retort back. You needed to regain some of your dignity back. You needed to tell this mental person to back off.

You needed to show this hacker that you wasn't some damsel in distress.

With a heave you vomited, hot liquid spilling down into your lap before you could stop yourself. The acidic taste burned behind your eyes, tears blurring your vision. You heard him sigh loudly with disdain and felt him shift besides you. With a loud click he unclasped your seatbelt, his long arm reaching over to open the passenger door. Humiliation ate up along your spine, cheeks flushing with shame as long fingers combed through your hair.

"To be fair I did give you my dosage," he muttered aloud and you watched his lips curl into a sinister smile. He shoved you hard, your body flailing pathetically before meeting the ground with a painful thud. You could hear him snickering like a child, his boots crunching loudly against the wet grass as he walked around the car to meet you.

The click of a lighter echoed above you and you peeked up to see him inhale a long drag from his cigarette. It was the last thing you wanted to smell with the combination of your stomach's contents. You heaved again, bile seeping between your teeth as you spewed on the earth. He chuckled, grey tendrils of smoke swirling into the night sky.

"I'm surprised you handled it so well," he mused quietly, head cocking to one side as he observed you. A shiver coursed through your limbs, a fine sheen of sweat coating your skin as you slowly sat up. "I expected you to be out like a light until tomorrow. Soon your body will adjust, purged from hate and filled with purity. You will be happy in paradise."

He paused, waiting for you to respond to his generosity and frowned at your lack of reply. You breathed in deeply and swallowed tightly against the burn in your throat, fingernails curling into the wet soil beneath you. You could smell the heady scent of woodland, relishing the cool air against your clammy skin.

With a sigh you finally glanced around, thick foliage of green shielding you against the splatter of rain that began to trickle from the sky. You was thirsty, tongue thick and dry as you licked your cracked lips.

The smack of his boot against your temple startled you, a cry tumbling from your lips as you stumbled back to the ground. The threat of tears loomed behind your eyes, a whimper crawling between your teeth as the world spun before you. He tsk'ed loudly, crouching down besides you and exhaled a cloud of smoke against your face.

"Are you listening to me princess? It's not very nice to ignore people, especially those that help you," he blinked, chin resting against the palm of his hand. "In fact," he breathed quietly, "I haven't even heard a thank you yet."

He was insane, completely and utterly _insane_. The fact that he had drugged you with his own dosage made your heart drop to the pit of your stomach. How he had even managed to break through your apartment window baffled you, let alone drive you through the city into the middle of nowhere. You watched him grind his teeth, fingers trembling around the cigarette as he continued to stare at you. Mint green eyes narrowed, pupils blown wide and glossy.

Fight or flight, you blearily decided.

Heart thudding loudly, you felt your hand curl into the dirt and you stuttered. Bottom lip wobbling as you slowly sat back up and fully faced the hacker. His frown twitched, smoke escaping lazily from his nostrils as he looked down at you expectingly. Rain ripped through the thick branches, drops splattering across your face as the silence enveloped you both.

"Thank you," you whispered hoarsely, the words bitter in your mouth. You watched your captor's teeth gleam between his lips, grinning at you with a gleeful expression. Flicking the cigarette to the side he suddenly clapped with enthusiasm and leaned forward.

"See? That wasn't so hard was it? A little appreciation goes a long way," he gently cooed and you flinched back, his breath warm against your cheek. "You're a feisty little princess aren't you?" The hacker reached up and rubbed at the faint scuff underneath his chin in thought. You shivered, flashbacks of the violence replaying in your mind.

"I could be good to you. I could treat you right, reward you along your path to salvation," he rambled on, eyes glazing as he drank you all in. "You could be my assistant…he said he has an assistant. I'd like one too."

With a gust of courage you suddenly swung your body, throwing the clump of dirt that you had squeezed discreetly in your hand into the hacker's face. He snarled, falling back against the side of the car and swiped at his eyes. You bolted, stumbling clumsily to your feet and threw yourself into the woods. You didn't have a plan, all you knew was that you needed to get far away from him. His enraged scream echoed in the distance and it was all the encouragement you needed to run faster, adrenaline kicking through your limbs.

Panic gripped you, legs groaning in protest as you ran through bushes that snagged and tore through your clothes. You quickly realized that this wouldn't be a quick escape route, shoulder length thickets and low hanging branches slapping against you. Raised roots snagged at your feet and you stumbled to the ground, thorns piercing your pale skin. You panted, eyes darting to your restrained hands and tried to wriggle them free unsuccessfully. The duct tape bit into the skin of your wrists, rolls of grey material shining tauntingly back at you.

Awkwardly standing up you push forward, staggering until your lungs rattled tightly against your rib cage. Dropping to you knees you attempted to chew at the glimmering tape, teeth scraping futilely against your restraints. The boom of thunder sent a tremble down your spine and you couldn't stop the hysterical tears from falling. Hesitantly lifting you arms up in the air, you jerk them back down towards your stomach and wince at the sharp sting.

But you felt them loosen.

A small snigger caught your attention and you felt the hair at the back of your neck stand on end. Gooseflesh rippled down your flesh as you whipped your head around, long shadows cast by twisted trees startling you. You knew he was taunting you. He was playing with you and like a little girl you fell for his game. Before you knew it your legs scrambled, fingers clawing into the mud as you pushed yourself off the ground with a scream.

The world unexpectedly tumbled, your breath hitched as you suddenly dropped down the hidden edge. For those precious seconds you were suspended in air, body flailing, mouth agape in horror. Time slowed down yet the earth rapidly collided against you. Bones moved in a way they shouldn't, twigs and leafs tangled in your twisted hair. You meet the bottom of the dip with a wet slap, your vision blurred as you tried in vain to breathe. With a gurgle you gulp in deep breaths and cough, rolling onto your side with a groan. You rapidly blink away the tears and then you see it.

A light.

A house in the distant.

You ignore the pain, teeth biting down on your lip as you begin to crawl. Mud slides almost soothingly through your shredded clothes, rain splattering heavily against your back as you continued your quest. Someone could help you, someone could call the police and take you home. Just imagining your bedroom made you sob. Not Rika's's apartment but your actual home. You missed the smell of your lavender candles, your crooked bookcase and most of all the mounds of mismatched blankets strewn across your bed. Heart twisting you felt yourself push forward, elbows digging deeper into the ground with new enthusiasm.

You shrieked in agony as something stomped on your calf, muscles spasming in protest and felt someone grip your hair. An arm snaked around your waist and yanked you up into a standing position, your feet sloshing in the rotting leafs. You felt him breathe heavily against your neck, long calloused fingers tightening their hold against your scalp as you trembled in pain. He gripped your face from behind and pushed you to face the house you had desperately tried to reach.

It wavered before you, the rain disorienting your vision and you were finally able to focus. It dawned on you that it was in fact a mansion, tall and glorious against the wind swept trees. The soft glow of light teased you and you couldn't stop yourself from staring. Bright green roof tiles glinted in the rain, a flash of lightening revealing the elegant sign above it's wooden doors.

Thick black lines swirled into a shape of an eye stared back at you hauntingly. You felt yourself sag back against the hacker's chest in defeat, his giggle echoing against your ear as you shuddered. You numbly felt his lips lightly skim against your bare shoulder, breath heavy and labored.

"Welcome to Mint Eye," he whispered softly against the roar of thunder and you felt the darkness swallow you whole.


	3. A thousand cat origami

**It's time to play**

DaisyOak101

 **Summery:**

You anxiously wait for Seven to arrive at the apartment and you can't help but wonder what it will actually be like to meet the famous God 707. What you hadn't anticipated was Unknown breaking in, fulfilling his promise to take you to paradise. He wants to play a game, a game that unfortunately involves all of the RFA members and you are the key to their salvation.

 **Notes:**

origami cats and silence, both tortuous in the most unexpected way.

 **Chapter 3 ~ A thousand cat origami**

A victorious cry tumbled from his lips, the sound of the elevator doors swishing open like a calling from heaven itself. Claustrophobia had slowly eaten up along his spine and after an hour Seven was at the point of crumbling with frustration. It had painfully reminded him of a mission back in the day, trapped in a boiler room for days on end while the enemy lingered in the next room. The sound of hissing pipes had echoed at the back of his skull and he could almost feel the gut wrenching thirst clawing at the back of his throat. The heat had been unbearable, tongue thick and silent as he counted the days away. It had been one of the most frightful experience of his life and the memory sent a shudder through his bones.

He threw himself out into the hallway, a shaky hand swiping away the trail of sweat that danced down the side of his temple and grimaced. His phone stayed useless by his side and with gritted teeth Seven plowed up the last two floors by foot. The thought of you stranded alone and vulnerable pushed him further, his feet skidding to a halt in front of the apartment.

Gooseflesh rippled down his arms at the sight of the door, the past ghosting across his vision as he gazed down at the handle. Without missing a beat Seven knelt down onto the floor, his fingers carefully pulling up the carpet that met the wall. His nail caught the thin slice in the ground and he deftly dug into it, sliding the sheet of flooring away. Dipping his hand beneath the wires, he grasped the red cord and carefully tugged it towards himself. He had left this method for emergencies only, not even Rika had known of a backup system. Snatching his laptop from the confines of his bag, Seven attached the cord and watched the screen blare to life. Minutes felt like hours, his brows furrowing as he clacked away at the keyboard with speed. He couldn't stop his gaze from shifting down the hall, hackles raised and shoulders stiff.

The click of the door handle sprung him back to life, clumsily scooping up his possessions and flipping the carpet back with a slap. The young agent paused, fingers trembling on the door handle with apprehension. Of course he knew what you looked like, he had done an extensive background check the first day you had logged into the group chat. It didn't stop the nervous ball of energy that clawed on his insides or the billow of butterflies that ruptured from his stomach. Would you be able to witness the rot that thrived on his soul like wriggling maggots? Would you be able to count the sins that stacked high behind his bitter smile?

With a shuddering breath Seven finally opened the door, hoisting his bag high on his shoulder with an air of confidence.

"God that was tough," he called out loud enough to announce his presence. The last thing he wanted to see was your startled expression, he couldn't bare to witness the fear in your eyes. "I made it, but it was so damn hard. How the hell did they complicate my already complicated algorithm?"

Silence greeted the redhead and he paused, the sound of the door clicking shut defined against the stillness that unnerved him. A cold breeze ghosted down the hallway, causing the slight curl of his smile to drop down into a concerned frown. Heart thudding tightly against his chest he took a timid step forward and felt the hair rise at the back of his neck. Sliding his hand into the back pocket of his jeans, Seven lightly grasped the handle of his gun and squeezed the weapon in self reassurance. He was startled by the sound of glass crunching under his shoe, eyes widening as he spotted the scarlet stains of bloodied feet against the wooden floor.

Everything he had learned in the agency was thrown to the wind as panic shot through every fiber of his skin. He recklessly ran down the hallway and into the one roomed apartment, breath hitched at the carnage before him. Golden eyes wide with horror stared at the shattered window, his gaze dropping to follow the faint red splotches that lead to the small kitchen. He swallowed thickly before numbly pursuing and felt himself stagger at the pool of blood on the tiled floor.

It was the first time Seven's mind had gone blank, brain shutting down so abruptly that he swore he could feel the gears grinding to a stop. His body sagged against the doorway, knees buckling as he slid to the ground with a painful thud. No matter how many times he blinked the violent display before him wouldn't disappear.

Your name tumbled wordlessly from his lips, eyes glazed and haunted as he continued to stare at the crimson pool. Glass glistened against the tile floor, a shimmer of rainbow light reflecting against smeared cabinets and he could tell that you had struggled. There was no doubt that you didn't go down without a fight, red fingerprints smudged and kitchen utensils scattered.

The blare of his phone coming to life startled him, his body physically jolting at the sound of his phone ringing. He stared down dumbfounded, fingers numb as his eyes drank in the missed calls and message notifications. Shame crawled down his spine as Seven disconnected Jumin's call, face pale and breath heavy. He wasn't ready to face them yet, feet already prowling the apartment with grim curiosity. There wasn't a body left for him to discover and Seven didn't know wether to choke with relief or cry. You didn't bring much with you to the apartment to begin with, nothing personal for him to gather or keep. Seven couldn't stop his eyes from trailing back to the kitchen, stomach twisting at the thought of you in pain.

With a snarl the red head threw his bag at the desk and watched with dark satisfaction as items scattered to the floor. He blinked however at something bright yellow, something that fell soundlessly and rolled against the glass strewn floor. His fingers trembled as he bent down to pick up the item, his breath hitched painfully at the back of his throat. The blare of his phone brought him back to reality and with a sigh he finally answered.

"Jumin," he breathed quietly.

"Seven, you need to log into the chat room."

"There's too much to explain," he whispered, vision blurring as he stared back down at the paper cat you had folded.

"You need to log in. Now."

Before Seven could respond he heard his friend abruptly hang up, the beep echoing against his ear with finality. Dread pooled at the pit of his stomach as he clicked into the messenger, noting that all RFA members were online. Exhaustion gripped him, fingers numb as he finally logged into the panicked frenzy. He stiffened when everyone stopped typing, their sudden silence sending a wash of anxiety that prickled his skin. With a pray against his lips the redhead scrolled to the top of the page and groaned like a dying man.

There you was, a photo of your crumpled body against crimson stained tiles.

Hallow eyes stared back at him with a look of defeat within their depths, surrounded by swollen flesh that promised ugly bruises. Brown and umber strands of hair tumbled around your head like a chaotic halo, tufts tangled and twisted. A large hand clutched at your hip, fingernails digging into the fabric that clung wetly to your pale skin.

"I'm coming for you Mc," he breathed, "I promise."

.

.

.

.

You sighed against the velvety darkness, head heavy and body floating in the abyss. Any strand of thought slipped through your fingertips like water, empty words mumbled from your parted lips. Stars glistened brightly behind your eyelids, constellations swirling in a mass of colours that blossomed and enveloped you whole. Far away you felt someone stroke your cheek, warm digits skimming along the sides of your jaw and you desperately leaned into the touch.

You watched golden eyes blink back adoringly at you, a cheeky smile curling on his lips as he whispered gentle words against your ear. He was intoxicating, the way he laughed so carefree and you couldn't stop yourself from embracing him. The steady beat of his heart made your eyes grow heavy and you inhaled his scent, desperate to memorize every little detail about him.

The faint smell of tobacco was enough to send your back straight, eyes snapping open from the world of dreams and body violently flinching. You flailed your limbs and winced as they slapped against wood with a hallow thud and you blinked wide eyed into the darkness. Your fingers hesitantly reached forward and blindly tapped against the wooden ceiling an inch in front of your nose. Silence enveloped you as your mind tried to grasp at the situation you was in and you breathed in a shuddering breath.

You was trapped…in a box.

 _No_ , you thought meekly, _you was trapped in a coffin._

Your hands pushed and scrabbled against the lid, a whimper escaping your cracked lips as it stayed firmly in place. Tears streaked down your aching face as you kicked your heels at the bottom, your wet shoes squelching in protest. Nothing shifted and you panted loudly, lungs heaving in gulps of air. A wave of nausea almost drowned you and you tried to wriggle your body against your prison just to determine the width. Not enough room to turn over, to bend your knees or stretch out your arms. It was as if it was made just for you, your very own luxurious pine coffin.

You were about to scream out for help until you heard the click of a lighter and you shuddered in response.

A light switched on outside of your confinement, the dull white light illuminating the air holes that were crudely drilled above you. A whine ripped through your chest before you could stop it and you ran your fingers against the holes, splinters slicing into the trembling flesh. The sound of footsteps coming closer made you twitch, the thick smell of burning tobacco causing your throat to contract painfully.

You felt the coffin rattle slightly and you knew he was sitting on top, legs swinging lazily against the side of the wood. The slow rhythmic tap made your teeth clench and you tried to peek through the ragged gaps. You glimpsed at white hair, tendrils of smoke drifting from pale lips and you cried out as soon as you recognized your captor.

"Please," you whined feebly, fingers scratching against the rough wooden surface. "Please let me out, please, please," you begged, voice hoarse and pathetic. Vulnerability dripped from your pores, shame eating along your spine as you cried. He didn't bother to respond, the tapping of his legs grinding against your skull until you couldn't take it anymore. You screamed and screamed and screamed until your voice broke, voice hoarse and raw.

Fingers bloody and tender you eventually gave up, body sagged heavily back against the coffin. Silence enveloped you both, your ragged breathing loud against your ears as you spluttered. The dawning realization that you were never going back home suffocated you and you felt your eyes sting with a fresh wave of tears. You sniffled loudly and wondered if Seven was at the apartment now. Would the RFA look for you? If not them, would anyone else notice you gone?

You flinched as the hacker leaned down to peer at you, your head smacking back so hard it made you want to vomit. Mint green eyes stared back down at you, a whoosh of smoke seeping into the coffin and you choked loudly. The hacker didn't respond, face expressionless and mouth silent as the grave. Your breath hitched as he pulled back and you heard his feet hit the ground.

He was leaving you.

"Please," you wailed loudly, voice panicked as the lights shut off with a loud clink. "Please don't leave me here. Please don't. Please!" You heard his footsteps echo into the distance and you sobbed loudly. Darkness swallowed you, the thick scent of pine and mud smothered you. You couldn't breathe and your fingers clumsily scrambled against the rough wood.

You were alone.

"Please" you whisper.


End file.
